


Renovation Innovation Motivation

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [29]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Love Nest - Minaduki Yuu (Manga), Super Lovers (Anime & Manga), 囀る鳥は羽ばたかない | Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai
Genre: Cursing/Profanity, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Yashiro wants to know how Aoi found him, so he and Doumeki crash her date with Ikuyoshi at Mon Chaton. Yashiro and Doumeki encounter an old acquaintance now working behind the bar. When Asami turns up with Takaba and a suggestion, the two former yakuza have a very interesting conversation. The night ends with a gift of tickets to a certain movie premiere, happening next week.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Doumeki Aoi/Sasaki Ikuyoshi, Doumeki Chikara/Yashiro, Kageyama Kanji/Kuga
Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384039
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Security

**Author's Note:**

> The Tokyo Yaoiverse continues cramming as many sexy men into its pages as humanly possible (for me, anyway). So, of course, I had to bring together Asami and Yashiro, two very different but amazing characters - both of them are ex-gangsters, neither of them play by the rules. I hope I did them both justice. Lemon in chapter 5. Comments welcome.
> 
> All these amazing mangaka rock my world -
> 
> Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai - Yoneda Kou  
> Finder series - Yamane Ayano  
> Super Lovers - Abe Miyuki  
> Sayonara Game quartet (Yes, there's a fourth story just starting! Love Nest #2) - Minaduki Yuu  
> Koisuru Boukun (Hiroto cameo) - Takanaga Hinako

**Security**

“What I want to know is - how the hell did Aoi find this place?” Yashiro took a drag on his cigarette and exhaled into Nanahara's face. “Tsunakawa I can see hearing about it, but not your sister. There is no way she mingles with the type of people who are my customers.” Nanahara coughed and flailed at the smoke, but didn't have an answer.

Doumeki stood silent and stared at the plain wall of the casino's office. He wondered himself, feared that by telling her about Yashiro he'd set her on a reckless path. Maybe she'd even been the one who exposed Yashiro's operation. Yashiro had already reached a settlement with Tsunakawa, but he wasn't happy about it. And he was expecting to hear from Misumi as well, who might take this as a sign Yashiro was ready to re-enter the family and work for him again.

“Doumeki. Say something.”

“Boss...” his voice trailed off.

“That doesn't count as saying something. You know how I could handle things, don't you?”

“I will speak to her.”

“Call her right now and find out where she is.” Yashiro was in a dangerous mood. He could go either way, amused or angry, and they were difficult to tell apart until too late.

“I...yes, Boss.” No point in arguing. Doumeki pulled out his phone and dialed his sister.

She picked up on the fourth ring. _“Onii-san? What's wrong?”_

Doumeki hit the speaker button so Yashiro could hear. “Nothing. Where are you?”

“ _I'm at an office building, working on a mural for their lobby. Why?”_

Yashiro spoke up, “Hello, Aoi dear. I wanted to have a little chat with you.”

Silence for a moment. _“Ah, Yashiro. Um..."_

“Are you free after work? Let's have dinner.” Yashiro's voice gave nothing away, friendly and charming as usual.

“ _Well...I have a date. But I guess I can cancel it-”_

“No need!” Yashiro interrupted. “We'll make it a double date. How fun! That young man you were kissing, or someone new?” he laughed.

“ _Y-yeah. Same guy.”_ Hearing the uncertainty in Aoi's answer Doumeki felt bad for his sister, but he had warned her not to get mixed up in his life.

“Excellent. Where are you going?”

“ _Mon Chaton. It's an izakaya in Chiyoda. But it's probably too casual for you. Why don't you choose a restaurant and we'll meet you there instead?”_

 _Odd,_ Doumeki thought. _Why doesn't she want us to go there?_

Yashiro picked up on her reluctance as well. “Oh, an izakaya sounds perfect. What time?”

“ _7:30 pm.”_

“Very good. We will see you later, dear. Say goodbye, Doumeki.”

“Aoi, don't worry. It's just dinner, alright? Nothing bad.”

“ _Uh...okay, Onii-san. Bye then.”_ She ended the call.

Yashiro looked at Doumeki. “Don't be scared. I just want a little information from her. I have to know how exposed I am. Either she found an amazing source or someone is blabbing in the wrong places. It's not her fault and I'm not angry with her. She may even help us identify a rat.”

After a sweep of the casino had turned up three wireless spy cameras, plus a couple of hidden microphones, Yashiro had thrown a tantrum and Nanahara and Sugimoto both were still sporting bruises for being careless. None of the devices were traceable or gave away any clues as to who they belonged to.

Yashiro suspected the bugs were Misumi's – keeping an ear on his favorite wayward child. Two of the cameras had been placed in such a way they were probably for cheaters to see the dealer's cards. It was the third camera that had them concerned. Placed near the bar for a perfect view of most of the casino floor, it meant someone was interested in the clientele. Not good for a business like this one. Yashiro couldn't risk his customers being blackmailed over a simple night of fun.

Doumeki was feeling both guilty and relieved. While he and his sister might have led trouble to Yashiro's doorstep, he'd also sparked Yashiro out of his complacency. The casino should have been swept for devices regularly. Yashiro wasn't accustomed to thinking about such things, and neither were his two subordinates. Nanahara was best as a messenger and bully, while Sugimoto had taken over handling the money. Their bouncers focused on keeping guests from fighting or cheating the old-fashioned way.

Doumeki might have spent the last four years unhappy and lonely, but he had learned a lot about personal security in his last position. Tsunakawa was from an old yakuza family and kept things tight. Strict rules and a team of men that were well trained, their professionalism had been solid. Doumeki learned quickly, being a keen observer and already having the discipline from his long-ago police training.

Being Yashiro's bodyguard in the past had involved a lot of tagging along after him while he flitted about recklessly and whimsically, trusting to his own cleverness in outsmarting his opponents. Yashiro was not a typical yakuza boss – he used chaos and misdirection to keep people off balance. Nanahara and Sugimoto were like adopted pets, poorly trained but completely devoted. Doumeki was determined to get his protection up to higher standards despite Yashiro's quirks.

“Hmm...what should I wear? Our first date, Doumeki! I want to look pretty for you.”

“Boss, you always look beautiful,” Doumeki answered, just a touch of softness creeping into his tone.

Nanahara's face turned bright red and he sputtered. “Cc-could you not do that when I'm around, President? It's too weird!”

Yashiro's laugh rang out. “But Nanahara! You've seen and heard much worse, you peeping tom!”

“That was different! Like watching a car crash, only sexy. This is...embarrassing!”

“A sexy car crash? What the hell does that mean? Should I be insulted or is that a compliment? And you'll just have to get used to Doumeki and I being all lovey-dovey whenever the mood hits. If I can deal with being in a relationship of all things, you can get used to witnessing it. We're lovers! Luhhhoovverrrs! Do you love me, Doumeki?”

“Madly.” Doumeki kept his face expressionless, even though his stomach still fluttered when Yashiro acknowledged their new status.

“Ack!” Nanahara ran out of the room.

“Doumeki,” Yashiro said in a sultry tone, “lock the door.” He loosened his tie.

“Yes, boss.”


	2. S.O.S.

**S.O.S.**

Aoi stared at her phone in horror. _Shit, shit, shit. What do I do? Kirishima. I have to talk to Kirishima._ She dashed down the hallway to Kirishima's desk in front of Asami's office. _Damn it! Doesn't he have a business card or something?_ The desk was immaculate, as if it was merely a prop. She didn't dare venture into Asami's office, not that she'd be any luckier in there. She let her head hang down, trying to think.

 _Why didn't I get his number? I could call Aki again, but I can't treat him like he's my personal phone book. Naru? He would help, I'm sure, but again...dragging someone into my mess. No, I can figure something out!_ She raised her head with determination and just happened to notice the security camera above the desk, aimed down the hallway towards the entrance. _Aha!_

Aoi dashed back to the lobby, took up a piece of paper and a brush, and wrote out a message. Then she positioned herself in front of the camera and held it up.

“ _I screwed up. Meeting Yashiro 7:30 pm Mon Chaton. Advice/Help?”_ She stood there for several seconds, then went back to the lobby.

The mural was close to done, but putting in the smaller details required her to go slowly and focus.  _I thought I was safe since it's been a whole week. I wonder if Chikara has been keeping Yashiro distracted? Ooh, don't think about that either! Paint!_

Aoi forced her mind to concentrate on the wall and nothing else. Two hours went by with Aoi making good progress. And then her phone beeped with a text message and she nearly smeared a streak of bright red across half the wall. Only ingrained reflexes pulled the paintbrush away from the wall to prevent a disaster.

Taking a deep breath and wiping her hands clean, Aoi picked up her phone and read the text from a blocked number.

“ _Msg received. Stall questions until 8:30 pm and you'll be fine. Hope you burned that wig.”_ Attached was a picture of her with the guys in Yashiro's casino.

_Thank god, they're going to help me. Wait...what the hell? They hid a camera and saw everything?_ That meant Asami was aware that she had not followed his advice, that his involvement was likely going to be exposed, and he'd let her stew and worry this whole week.  _Well, I deserved that last part. But still! What if Yashiro had just appeared on my doorstep? I should have contacted them immediately._

Her thoughts bounced between indignation at Asami and Kirishima for leaving her in the dark, astonishment at her audacity that night and for thinking Asami owed her anything, excitement about seeing Iku again, and guilt over her harebrained actions. Aoi managed to put in another couple of hours on the mural before giving up and heading home to get ready for her date. On the walk to the station, she called Iku.

“ _Hey! You're not calling to cancel our date, are you? Because if you are, I'm going to hang up before you can say it.”_

She giggled. “No, nothing like that. I just...” her tone grew serious, “I have to warn you. Um...Yashiro and my brother are going to join us. For a double date. Or something.”

Iku was silent for a minute.  _“Should we just go straight to the airport and make a run for it?”_

_Ah, he hasn't let me down yet. Still keeping my spirits up._ “It's not that dire. I don't know how exactly, but Asami's going to handle things. I was such an idiot, Iku! He trusted me with that information and I made a mess and dragged you into it with me. Next time I try something stupid, you have my permission to stop me.”

“By any means necessary?” he asked suggestively. She could picture his eyebrows waggling and laughed. Iku was turning out to be the best thing that had ever happened to her. He'd taken her out for a lovely dinner last Sunday, followed with a stroll along Tokyo Rainbow Bridge which gave them a marvelous view of the city, its lights sparkling in the night waters of the bay.

A perfect evening, with just the right amount of hand-holding, shoulders brushing, and occasional kisses that promised more but didn't make her feel pressured. When they arrived back at her apartment she took him upstairs to meet her mother, who liked him immediately.  _Too good to be true,_ a little voice in the back of her head tried to say. But she slammed the mental doors on that voice, refusing to let her old self-doubts and fears derail her from moving forward.

“ _Aoi? I was just teasing,”_ Iku said, sounding worried. She realized she had spaced out and not replied to his question.

“Sorry! I was distracted for a minute. Um...any means necessary? No! No tickling. I absolutely forbid tickling.”

“ _No tickles – got it.”_ He laughed with relief.

_Good, I didn't ruin the mood._ “My train's here, so I have to hang up. See you at 7?”

“ _I'll be there! Bye!”_

“Bye.”

At home, Aoi took a long bath and pampered herself a little. Then she tried and rejected nearly every outfit in her closet until she'd narrowed her choices down to two. The date with Iku called for sweet with a hint of sexy, but the confrontation with Yashiro made her want some kind of no-nonsense, take-me-seriously suit – like cloth armor. 

Putting her trust in Asami and Kirishima, she finally settled on a flowing floral skirt and a sweater with a large neckline that constantly drifted off one shoulder or the other. Sweeping her hair up into a loose knot with tendrils escaping and keeping her make-up to a bit of mascara and some tinted lip balm, she was ready just in time.

When she saw Iku, she knew she'd chosen well. He was wearing a sharp pair of dark blue jeans and a black v-neck sweater over a white t-shirt. Casual but not sloppy, just right for an izakaya date.  _And Yashiro can lump it, butting into our private time!_ She took Iku's arm, called a goodbye to her mother, and off they went.


	3. Triple Date?

**Triple Date?**

Yashiro walked slowly towards the izakaya's front door, taking in the street and the customers entered or exiting. White collar-types, even if it was a Saturday night and they wore casual clothing. He'd chosen a cream-colored cashmere sweater and brown slacks, expensive but not showy. Doumeki was wearing a dark suit, but he'd ditched his tie and unbuttoned the collar. Neither of them stood out, aside from their looks. _We can't help being handsome devils!_ Yashiro thought as a woman passing by checked them both out.

He halted, felt Doumeki bump into his back. “What is it?” Doumeki asked.

“Come here.” He dragged Doumeki over to the wall and positioned them with Doumeki's back to everyone passing, blocking nearly all sight of Yashiro. A man with turquoise streaks in his hair was standing in the pub's doorway, speaking to someone inside. Yashiro lit a cigarette and kept his face turned away. Then the man walked past them, probably headed to the nearby station.

“What's wrong?” Doumeki hadn't seen the guy.

“Nothing. I overreacted. But we're definitely in the right place. That man who just walked past – he was with your sister last week. Not the one she was kissing, the one with all the color and flair. He flirted with me, even though he had a date hanging on him. At the time I thought he was just a trashy rich guy, but now I know he deliberately distracted me from paying her any attention.”

“Oh.” Doumeki caught a glimpse of the man's back. “We didn't need to hide from him.”

“I know. This,” Yashiro waved at the street, “is not the type of place I'm used to. I feel a bit strange, like a cuckoo in a wren's nest. I'm used to rich-but-tacky, or cheap and crappy. This world is somewhere in between, everyone seems so bizarrely normal! It's like I'm invading enemy territory.”

“You belong here just as much as anyone,” Doumeki tried to reassure him.

“I don't like it. I can feel the bars of the cage surrounding me. A cage made up of rules and traditions and morals and hypocrisy. This will never be my world, Doumeki. If you were hoping I'd somehow change into an upright citizen you can just forget it.” _I wish I could believe that he won't end up hating me._

“No, I wasn't hoping for that and I'd never try to force you to change. You can't be caged. I just want to say by your side, wherever you go.”

“You might regret that tonight. I'm probably going to make a scene and offend all these regular folks with my crude talk. I'm feeling the urge to turn outrageous and shock the poor dears.”

“They'll survive.”

Yashiro couldn't stop a smirk from twisting his lips. “You really don't care, do you? You won't be embarrassed at all, no matter how crazy I act.” He put out his cigarette and tucked the butt into his little pocket ashtray.

Doumeki let slip a small smile of his own. “I'm used to it.”

“I can embarrass you though.”

“I don't kn-mph!” Yashiro kissed him, tongue and everything.

That wasn't the embarrassing part, though passers-by gave them looks. It was the whispered, “I love you,” that sent the blood rushing to Doumeki's face and ears.

“That...that I'm not used to, boss.” _Ahh, he's fucking adorable!_ Yashiro's spirits were back up.

“Stop calling me 'boss.' Let's go in!”

Inside, Mon Chaton's warm and welcoming interior felt like nowhere Yashiro had ever been. It was bustling with people – happy people in good spirits and enjoying themselves. Yashiro could tell the décor was expensive and chosen with real class, no pretension. Everything invited touch, had that slightly used but well-cared-for quality that made a person feel comfortable and relaxed. And then a man approached them.

 _Glamorous,_ was Yashiro's first thought, _like a movie star from the 40s. Cultured, classy, exquisitely groomed but casual and friendly. A smile like a hug...Where the hell did that thought come from?_

“Welcome to Mon Chaton! I'm afraid you'll have to wait if you want a table, but there's room at the bar. Or did you have a reservation?” _Upper-class accent, this man is the real thing. He must be the owner._

“We're meeting friends,” Yashiro answered. “I think we are a little early. I don't know if they have a reservation.”

“Their name?”

“Um...Doumeki?” Yashiro realized he didn't know Aoi's date's name.

“Oh, you must be Yashiro! I'm Naruse, but call me Naru. And you're Aoi's brother Chikara, right?” Naru shook both their hands. “She's painting the mural for a friend of mine. I just love the way it's turning out and I'm going to hire her for myself next. She and Iku aren't here yet but they booked a private room. Would you prefer to wait in the room, or go to the bar?”

“The bar, I think. Is that alright with you, Doumeki?”

“Whatever you want, b-Yashiro.” Doumeki was having a hard time breaking the habit of calling him “boss” when they weren't working.

“I'll let you know when they arrive,” Naru said, turning to welcome someone else. Yashiro and Doumeki wove a path through the crowd and then got another shock.

Behind the bar was..."Kuga? I'm not imagining things, am I, Doumeki?”

The young man in question was busy mixing a drink and hadn't noticed them. Dark hair, pale skin that almost glowed from within with his vitality, attractive features animated and lively as he joked with the customer facing him. Kuga was an added attraction to the bar's atmosphere. _My past is really coming back to haunt me. If Kageyama shows up I'll have a fit._

“That is Kuga,” Doumeki confirmed.

“Have you...?” _Do I really want to know? What is Kageyama to me at this point? A ghost, a dream I tortured myself with. Nothing compared to the reality of Doumeki._

“No, boss. I haven't seen or talked to either of them in the last four years.”

“Maybe we should go to the room after all.” Yashiro turned around but it was too late.

“Yashiro? Doumeki? Is that really you guys? Together? What the hell?” Kuga was standing at their end of the bar, overflowing with questions and surprise.

Yashiro spun around again, smiling. “I could ask you the same, Kuga. Isn't this place a bit...not your style? Beat anyone to a pulp lately?”

“Ahh, no. I just started working here a couple weeks ago. And it turns out, if no one acts like an ass to me, I don't have the urge to fight with them. Weird, right? This is about as upscale as I can get though, cuz I still talk like a street thug.” Kuga grinned at them, still a charming, cheeky smartass.

“Well, imagine that. No more 'Mad Dog,' huh?”

“Shit. I hated that nickname and you're the one who gave it to me. Whaddya want to drink?” They ordered and he mixed Yashiro a martini and poured a beer for Doumeki with ease. “Are you here for some kind of business?” Kuga asked, attempting nonchalance but obviously concerned. _I suppose he's right to expect trouble. He only ever saw us when we needed medical attention from gunshot wounds and stabbings and so on._

“No,” Doumeki finally spoke up. “We're meeting my sister and her date for dinner. They chose this place.”

Kuga stared in disbelief. “You mean, like...a family get-together?” He bent over laughing. “Are you a happy couple living in domestic bliss with a minivan and a tank of goldfish?”

“Kuga, what's so funny? Do you know these gentlemen?” Naru interrupted. Behind him stood Aoi and Iku, looking very stiff and nervous.

“Hey, Naru! Yeah, we go way back. Yashiro introduced me to my boyfriend. He's a real matchmaker.” There was just a hint of triumph in Kuga's voice, and a touch of pity also. Kuga had always been much more observant than he seemed.

 _And there it is. The information I was too chicken-shit to ask for. They're still together._ Yashiro leaned back against Doumeki's chest, a subtle message that made Kuga blink in surprise. _Little shit, don't worry. I don't want Kageyama anymore. He's all yours and always has been._

“What a small world this is! I hope I'll get to meet your doctor boyfriend sometime, Kuga. Well, I hate to break up your little reunion, but Aoi and Iku need drinks. Have them delivered to the Lotus Room please.”

Aoi and Iku placed their drink orders, then Naru escorted the four of them to a private dining room with six place settings at the table.

“Six people? Has someone else been invited?” Yashiro asked.

Aoi and Iku turned to Naru, also caught off-guard. “Hmm, yes, you could say that. A friend of mine and his companion will be joining you for dessert in a little while. He's very fond of Aoi and wanted to meet her brother. I hope you don't mind a small surprise. Please look at the menu. A waiter will be right in to take your orders.” Naru left, not giving them a chance to question him.

“How mysterious!” was all Yashiro said about that. “Proper introductions this time, Aoi dear. It's nice to see you again, without the disguise.”

Aoi blushed and stammered out, “Sasaki Ikuyoshi, this is Yashiro and my brother, Doumeki Chikara. I'm sorry, Yashiro – I don't know your full name.”

“No one does. I don't even remember it anymore. Yashiro is fine. Nice to meet you, Sasaki. Hmm...did you have fun at the casino?”

Iku's naturally friendly and open personality responded to Yashiro's politeness. “Call me Iku, please. Your casino was much nicer than we were expecting! Oh, please accept our apologies for sneaking in the way we did. We were curious but didn't mean to disrupt anything. My friends had fun, too. They were impressed by how professional it was. Um...maybe not at the end – that got tense, I'll admit! But that's okay! And...none of my business, but I hope there wasn't trouble later.”

 _Ha!_ Yashiro liked this babbling puppy. _He's perfect for Aoi, wholesomeness oozing from every pore...Fuck, I sound like an uncle!_

He picked up a menu. “There were no problems – at least none I've identified yet. Which is why I wanted to talk to Aoi about a few things.”

“I'm starving! What's good here?” Aoi buried her nose in the menu. _She's going to try and avoid answering my questions, isn't she? Well, this ought to be fun!_


	4. What Do I Want?

**What Do I Want?**

Yashiro leaned back, listening to banter between Doumeki and his sister, with the occasional comment from Iku. His mostly silent, stone-faced lover had slowly relaxed and given into the mood created by Aoi and Iku. Doumeki seemed ten years younger, he was so lively. The three of them were making Yashiro feel ten years older than his real age. _They are,_ he admitted to himself, _damned adorable._

He had to give Aoi credit, she had dodged all his inquiries so far. Not very skillfully and he hadn't pushed very hard, but she was putting up a decent fight. Iku helped by mixing in some flirting and a tendency to barge in when she floundered, coming up with all sorts of pointless but entertaining tales. And so their meal had passed peacefully.

Yashiro was surprised at himself. Not one crude comment or passive-aggressive attack or even a shocking outburst had escaped him. And he was enjoying himself. He gazed on the other three with mellow good humor as the dinner plates were cleared by a waiter and coffee was being served.

Pulling out his cigarettes, Yashiro broke into the siblings' bickering to ask, “Is it alright if I smoke in here, or do I need to step outside?”

A hand appeared holding out a lighter. “Please, allow me,” said a deep voice.

Cursing his one blind eye, Yashiro flinched backward then tried to cover it by leaning forward again to meet the flame with his cigarette. Only then did he turn to see who it was that had his companions gaping. “Thank...you?” His entire body went into overdrive.

 _Pain. This man knows how to deal it out,_ was Yashiro's instinctive first thought. And he wanted it, right then and there. But some tiny portion of his brain was screaming, _NO, NO, NO!_ Yashiro did mix pain with pleasure, but he had always chosen his partners wisely. Partners he could predict and manipulate and control from the bottom. Simple brutes. _This man would be uncontrollable. This man would reduce me to a helpless slave._

While Yashiro struggled internally, the two newcomers took the empty seats at the table. “Good evening, Aoi, Sasaki. I hope you don't mind Takaba and I dropping in like this.”

“I...of course not, Asami-sama. Please allow me to introduce my brother, Doumeki Chikara and his friend, Yashiro. Onii-san, Yashiro, this is Asami Ryuichi-sama and Takaba Akihito.”

Finally dragging his gaze away from Asami, Yashiro registered the beauty beside him. Takaba was entrancing in a very different way, with his large hazel eyes and pouting lips. _But there is nothing soft in that pretty face. Not a simple plaything or temporary arm candy, but a companion to...Asami!?_ The name sank in. For the first time in his life, Yashiro was speechless.

“Boss?” Doumeki, having no clue who Asami was, had put his stone face back on but there was concern in his voice.

“Don't-don't call me 'boss.' We're on a date, dumbass.” Yashiro's eyes met Doumeki's and he grew calmer. _How strange – I feel safe knowing he's here with me. Safe from my own base impulses as well as from an attack. I completely let down my guard tonight. I guess I really do love him._

Asami laughed. “Yashiro, you're nothing like I expected from the stories. You do realize you're a bit of a legend in certain circles?”

“You mean a joke or a disgrace. I've heard it all. And I was every bit as depraved as the stories said. I've just gotten too old to maintain that sort of lifestyle. Plus, I made a fucking mess and they kicked my ass out.” Yashiro was regaining his composure.

“Somehow I doubt that. And from my understanding, you cleaned up a mess at your own expense then agreed to shoulder most of the blame for Misumi.”

“Oh? That's an interesting evaluation of events.” Yashiro took a deep drag on his smoke. _Asami Fucking Ryuichi! How the hell did Aoi connect with him? And why would he help her when he's supposedly left the yakuza behind? What does he want with me?_

“An accurate one. I have good sources, even now.” Asami lit his own cigarette. “I hope Tsunakawa didn't go too hard on you. I apologize for that, by the way. An unfortunate side effect of my attempt at a good deed.”

“He's nothing,” Yashiro brushed that aside. “But what do you mean by 'unfortunate side effect?'”

“When Aoi came to me for help with locating you, I decided on a whim to assist her because I thought her only goal was to reunite her brother with his missing...friend. Once I discovered you, it seemed easiest to drop a hint in the right ear and send Tsunakawa your way, knowing he'd bring Doumeki along with him. That way, Aoi didn't have to approach you herself and my involvement would have remained anonymous.” Asami mock-frowned at Aoi.

“I'm so sorry, Asami-sama!” Aoi bowed in her seat until her head rested on the table.

“Don't worry, my dear. I'll admit I was not very shocked to see you turn up in the casino – that outfit was a bit much though. Never wear shoes you can't run in when you're planning mischief.” Aoi raised her flushed face and received a reassuring smile and a wink from Takaba.

“...To see her...That camera was yours?”

“You found it? Good. I have no interest in blackmailing your customers, Yashiro. I gather information, but I do not share it or squander it in such petty ways. I did spot one man who works for a certain company that is seeking my investment. I will not be making any deals with them. That is the best way to use such information. I focus on the long-term, not immediate gratification.”

Yashiro's mind was sifting and sorting all this new data. _Asami acting on a whim? Never. I can't believe his actions were solely altruistic._ “How do you plan to use me then? You've known for a week that I would end up questioning Aoi. You could have provided her with some plausible cover story, keeping your name out of all this. But you chose to come here and meet me. What do you want, besides my silence?”

“That is the question.” Asami leaned back in his chair, put his arm around Takaba's shoulders. “But first I need to know – what do _you_ want? Are you going back to Misumi? Will you tempt fate by dancing along the edges of the yakuza world while trying to stay a free agent? You will piss off the wrong person at some point, and without any support...I know you have money, Yashiro. You and Doumeki could go off somewhere and start over fresh.”

 _What DO I want?_ “I don't have a clue. I know what I don't want – to be a yakuza boss. I'm a terrible boss – all my men sass me and harass me and ignore me, no matter how many times I beat them up. I don't want to live a 'normal' life, whatever that is. I don't want to go to jail. I don't want to die or get those close to me killed. I don't want to retire – I'd get bored. Where does that leave me?”

Asami studied him, sending a delicious chill down his spine. “Information Analyst and Business Consultant.”

“Come again?”

“You can keep secrets. People underestimate you because of your appearance and your attitude. You hear things and find connections and figure out what they mean. You can put all that to good use if you stop trying to do everything by yourself.” Asami raised an eyebrow, a reprimand in a tiny gesture, then continued talking.

“You understand business and money and power. You clean up well and can speak like a cultured man but are also comfortable in the slums and dealing with thugs and street rats. You can be a distraction or a diversion or put people off-balance. You're loyal to those who earn your trust and you care about the men who serve you. You would make an excellent spy.”

Yashiro couldn't help but stare. No one had ever summed him up like that. “You...you make me sound like...”

“An asset. At least, you could be if you had certain proclivities under control.”

“I...what? Are you offering me a job?” _Is this for real? I have to be hallucinating._

“Call it an opportunity. Imagine your own small office, staffed with whomever you please. I will ask your opinion on certain business matters. Misumi might also, but I suggest limiting the number of clients – you don't want conflicts of interest. You may need to do some snooping around to learn more, in whatever manner you deem effective. Mingle with any crowd necessary, from the highest to the lowest. Send your men out as well. Do whatever you wish in your free time, as long as it doesn't affect the work.”

“I'd pay you a very generous fee for each consultation. But not directly, no paper trail that leads to me. And if you get caught breaking the law, I won't be able to openly help you. I am very high-profile right now and can't do anything to jeopardize my new reputation. And being identified as a connection of mine would put people on their guard around you.”

“You're crazy! You would trust me that far?”

“I rarely misjudge people, Yashiro. If this turns out to be a mistake, I will clean up my own mess – thoroughly. You understand what I mean?”

_Asami would eliminate me without hesitation, and probably Doumeki, Nanahara, and Sugimoto as well. And not in some flashy way to send a message or warning to others. No, we would quietly vanish, gone without a trace. He's fascinating._

Yashiro scanned everyone's expressions. Iku was only concerned with Aoi. She was biting her lip, not sure if any of this was an improvement in her brother's circumstances but also wanting to trust in Asami. Doumeki was watching Takaba, who seemed much too blasé about Asami's obvious threat of murder. _Because he trusts no one would be stupid enough to betray Asami or is he just that callus?_

Some gossip drifted up from the depths of Yashiro's memory. Something about a gun shipment gone awry over a year ago. One of Asami's men had tried to make a deal on the side and it turned into a huge mess. _Chinese mafia? Russians?_ Yashiro hadn't been paying attention. Asami had vanished from Japan for a while, then returned and set about cutting ties with his entire past, including discarding his lover – a pretty young man, gossip said...

“Why did you leave the yakuza?” Yashiro asked.

“It grew tiresome, dealing with inferior men who didn't have the vision to see the world was changing, and crime along with it. I've always been more interested in real power, which comes from money and information. The yakuza way of life is going extinct, and I don't intend to go down with it.”

A perfectly sensible, reasonable answer. “But why did you really?” Yashiro was taking a page from Aoi's method book.

Asami nodded in acknowledgment. “Because they all threatened Akihito. He paid the price, several times. It wasn't worth it. I can't cage him, I can't live without him, and I can't go around killing everyone who sees him as my weakness. Eventually, my luck would run out.”

Honesty. Yashiro appreciated honesty.

“There is a certain corrupt cop who would need to be dealt with. I have dirt on him, but if it came from me he would seek revenge. Running the casino was boring, so I used the cop for – side activities. I'm done with that sort of thing, but he's a hard man to shake off.”

“You want him dead?” Asami asked, frowning.

“No, no! Transferred to Nagasaki or Sapporo would be good. You may not believe me, but I've never killed anyone or even had them killed by my order.” Yashiro smiled. “I told you I was a terrible yakuza.”

Asami and Takaba stood up. “We'll leave you to think it over. If you don't want this, that's fine. I'd prefer it if you never mentioned this to anyone, but they probably won't believe you anyway.”

Yashiro exchanged a glance with Doumeki and saw hope in those dark eyes. “I want this.”

Asami handed a card to Aoi. “Kirishima?” she asked. “Why are you giving me his number?”

“No more waving signs at cameras. If I'm going to work with Yashiro, I'll need to set up a secure way of contacting him. But for now, we play telephone tag. Doumeki to Aoi to Kirishima to me. Be discreet in your choice of words. Let me know when you've set up headquarters – Minato Ward would be convenient. Send me the cop's name and district office.”

Asami and Takaba left the room and the two remaining couples exchanged matching looks. _Did that just happen?_


	5. Confirmation

**Confirmation**

Kuga had the mid-shift, so he was done at 9:00 pm. Usually, he was eager to leave, but he went through the process of clocking out and changing his clothes slowly. He was fighting the temptation to enter the Lotus Room and talk to Yashiro and Doumeki again.

More than four years ago, when those two were in the hospital, Kageyama had come back from a visit in a very strange mood. He wouldn't talk about it, no matter how much Kuga pestered him. All he would say was that Yashiro was leaving the yakuza for a while and that Yashiro had forgotten Doumeki's existence. Which didn't make any sense. Then both of them seemed to vanish off the planet.

 _Four fucking years! Then they waltz into the bar where I just started working? For a goddamned family dinner? What the hell?_ Kuga caught himself facing the hallway to the private rooms. _Shit!_ He forced his feet to move in the opposite direction. Out the door, toward the station.

On the long ride home, his mind went over it again. Doumeki in love with Yashiro, who was secretly in love with Kageyama, who was in love with Kuga and Kuga loved him back. Kuga had been sure Yashiro was falling for Doumeki, giving up finally on Kageyama. Then a rock to the head and he forgot Doumeki?! _Bullshit! And I'm sure he said something to Kage that last time._

Kuga started off hating Yashiro, who owned his debts and kept hitting on him. Kuga understood why - Yashiro was drawn to violence and Kuga had a temper problem. But Kuga didn't mix his anger with sex, and even if he did he wasn't attracted to guys. Yashiro was handsome, but he made Kuga's skin crawl. Then out of nowhere, Yashiro dumped him into the care of a watchdog.

The Kageyama Family Clinic was very small and staffed only by Dr. Kageyama Kanji. It was usually quiet, with just the occasional local person dropping in for some meds or to have a cold treated. Maybe some child would fall and scrape their knee. But there had always been the possibility that Yashiro would show up, one of his boys beaten in a fight. Or beaten by their boss in a fury. Or both. Annoying, teasing, provoking – that was Yashiro. And entertaining, if Kuga was being honest.

It took a while, but Kuga and Kageyama fell in love. And Kuga figured out that had been Yashiro's goal all along. A test of sorts for Kageyama and a self-punishment of the most twisted kind for Yashiro. Because Yashiro wanted to watch someone take from him his one dream. Once Kuga and Kageyama had sex, Kuga understood even more. He'd never been a real option for Yashiro because they were both bottoms. Kuga suspected they had other similarities as well – abusive parents, body scars. So why had Kageyama fallen for Kuga?

Kageyama was an idiot, really, to never have noticed how Yashiro felt about him. _They were friends for twenty years, for fuck's sake! I'm not going to feel sorry for him. I'm not!_ But he did. He pitied Yashiro, who gave away the things he loved because he didn't think he deserved them or because he was afraid to get too attached and then lose them.

When Doumeki appeared, plainly in love, and Yashiro kept him around...Kuga thought maybe things had finally changed. But no, in the end Yashiro ditched them all. Four years of unspoken thoughts, of watching the door as if Yashiro might walk in at any moment, busted underling in tow, a joke on his lips. Four years of wondering if Yashiro had confessed before leaving, if Kageyama was thinking of the other man with regret.

They'd received a gift right after Yashiro left – a brand new, fancy air conditioning system for the whole clinic and attached apartment. No message, just a team of installers and the bill already paid. From Doumeki, nothing. They assumed Doumeki went back to a normal life but didn't know for sure.

Kuga was home at last. He stomped past the dark and silent clinic to the apartment door. _No overnight patients. Good._ He carelessly kicked off his shoes and threw open the door to the living room, meaning to start a fight. His blood was up for some reason. But Kageyama was asleep on the couch, TV blaring with some idiotic game show, and his anger faded.

Instead, he knelt beside the couch and looked at his lover. Dark hair streaked with gray strands at the temples, faint indentations on his nose where his eyeglasses had pressed. He looked younger than forty when he was asleep. _Oh damn! He's adorable!_ Kuga kissed him tenderly and noticed something else. The old man was freshly shaved and smelled like soap. _He did that for me._ Kuga's eyes tried to tear up but he was tough stuff. He crept away to the bathroom and took a quick shower himself.

When he came back out, butt naked with a bottle of lube, Kageyama hadn't moved and was snoring softly. He turned off the TV. The snoring stopped, replaced by a slight moan as Kuga eased his pants down and began licking and sucking Kageyama's limp cock. It grew hard in his mouth and the moans became louder. Kuga used one hand with his mouth and the other on himself.

When he looked up, Kageyama was awake and watching. _There it is, that's what I needed, not a fight._ Kageyama's face, flushed with arousal and his eyes wide in dazzled wonder. When he looked at Kuga that way, as though Kuga was all his dreams come true...Kuga's heart stopped, he would swear it.

Without breaking their gaze, Kuga climbed on top of his lover and slowly lowered himself, joining them until Kageyama was completely sheathed. “Ahhhh!”

Kageyama reached up and pulled, their mouths met halfway and mingled their breath and their spit and their gasps. Neither tried to speak as their bodies moved and hands grasped and lips tasted. Slowly, deliberately, they drove each other wild. There was no hurry - they had all night and Kuga wanted this to last until the sun came up. He wanted it to last forever.

Eventually, nature took over. Faster and harder, Kuga keening with pleasure and Kageyama grunting and panting as he thrust upward and Kuga slammed down again and again and then...

“Nnghh!! Ahh! Hah!” Kuga came, feeling it from his toes to the top of his head.

“Fuck! Christ, Kuga! Uhhh!” Kageyama released deep inside him, digging his fingers into Kuga's hips.

Kuga collapsed onto his lover's chest, riding it up and down as Kageyama fought to regain his breath and listening to the thundering heartbeat that matched his own. Kuga sniffled and felt a large hand stroke his hair.

“I'm not complaining at all – that was amazing! But it's not like you to be so aggressive Kuga. What's wrong? Someone give you a hard time at work?”

“Not exactly.”

“What does that mean? What happened?”

“Yashiro and Doumeki came in,” Kuga mumbled

He felt Kageyama stop breathing for a moment, then start again. “That's a shocker. Did Yashiro insult you or something?”

“What? No. That's all you have to say about it?”

“What else should I say? Did they look good? Healthy, happy, half-dead? Any explanation for where they've been all this time?” Kageyama's voice held no hint of excitement, only concern for Kuga.

“Fine. They looked fine. And yeah, happy I guess. They were having dinner with Doumeki's sister and her boyfriend – imagine that! I didn't really get to talk with them much."

“Well, it's good you saw them. At least now we know they're not dead.”

Kuga raised his head and looked straight into Kageyama's eyes. “What did Yashiro say to you, that last time you met him?”

“He asked me why I chose you and not him. I told him it wasn't a choice. It was just you. I never wanted him in that way. He turned it into a joke.”

“Whoa! You told him, just like that? You know what he meant, right? I think he loved you since high school.”

“I'd rather not discuss it. The entire subject is embarrassing.” Kageyama reached for his glasses but they were too far away. Kuga was not about to move so he could hide his eyes behind them.

“That's why you wouldn't answer me when I asked? Because you were embarrassed?”

“Well, that and it was...private. His feelings for me – he didn't mean to let that slip. It didn't seem right to talk about it.”

“And tonight it's okay?” Kuga searched his eyes. Nothing hiding there.

“Tonight I could tell you needed to hear it. I didn't choose you. I couldn't resist you. I don't know why I waited until I was thirty-six to fall in love for the first time with a snot-nosed brat of twenty-two. There's never been anyone for me but you, Kuga. And I hope you don't expect me to ever say that again because I'm about to curl up and die with embarrassment.” Kageyama turned his head away.

 _He loves me, he truly does. I've been worried all this time for nothing._ Kuga took that careworn, dear face in his hands and forced it back. “Don't you look away. I love you and you love me. Deal with it! I expect you to tell me every day at least twice from now on. And don't you dare die. I wanna fuck some more!”

“Oh my god! Would you stop with th-mph!” Kageyama's hands held him like the most precious person in the world and nothing and no one else mattered. They watched the sun come up before they finally slept wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Character Analysis

**Character Analysis**

“What an interesting person,” Asami said once they were away from Mon Chaton. “You were right, Kirishima. He's very clever and smooth. Even though we took him by surprise, he recovered quickly and used his brain. He does have a tendency to mix very crude language into the conversation, but his whole aura is so suave it doesn't register at first. I think that is a habit or a sort of test to see if he can make the other person flustered or offended or aroused.”

From the driver's seat, Kirishima met Asami's eyes in the rearview mirror. “That wouldn't affect you. His response to your idea?”

“He jumped at it. I believe he will end up as an excellent consultant if he can turn that mind to something other than merely breaking rules out of boredom.”

Kirishima considered. “Won't he also pass information to Misumi?”

“Probably. But what do I care? We don't move in the same circles or have the same business focus. Akihito, what did you think of him?”

Takaba had stayed quiet through the encounter, not wanting to interfere when it came to Asami and business. “Before your offer, he thought you were looking for a pawn in some nasty business and your new reputation was merely a con. After...he was like a drowning man who'd been thrown a lifeline. I don't think he ever considered that there were options available to him besides 'normal person' or 'criminal.' He wants that third option – not only for his own sake.”

“You mean Doumeki,” Asami stated. “He wasn't what I expected either. His size and his lack of expression are deceptive. He is not just brainless muscle and he was talking a lot with his sister before we entered and he went silent.”

“He was listening, but he was studying me, not you,” Takaba said. “I'm not sure why, it didn't feel like he found me attractive.”

“Because you're my weakness. He was assessing his options if things turned ugly between Yashiro and I. And he knew my bringing you was a message. I exposed you, so either I'm trusting them with something important or I don't see them as a threat.”

“They are a dangerous combination, Asami-sama,” Kirishima made sure to point out. “It was clear in the video that Doumeki is single-minded and totally unconcerned with anything other than Yashiro - even his sister comes second. Tsunakawa was his boss for four years and he turned away from him instantly. Yashiro knows that and could use it. It took five police officers to stop Doumeki from killing his father because of Aoi. From the descriptions, he was insane with rage. He'd die for Yashiro, and he'd die hard, taking as many people with him as possible.”

“Doumeki's father deserved to die. I'm tempted to hunt him down and kill him myself after learning what that man did to Aoi. No wonder she went to such lengths for Doumeki's sake. I appreciate your warning, Kei, but I don't think Yashiro is willing to use Doumeki like his personal wrecking ball.”

Takaba agreed with both of them. “Yashiro accepted your suggestion for Doumeki's sake because it's safer for both of them. If I didn't know they only got together a week ago I'd assume they've been a couple for years. Their body language is in sync, they communicate without words, they have complete trust between them. I would not try to separate them or push them too far - kill one and you'd better kill the other as well. But neither one wants that sort of lifestyle.”

“We'll have to wait and see what they do next. Hey, Kei? Where would you transfer a corrupt cop as far away from Tokyo as possible? Without him coming back to kill you in revenge?”

“Okinawa. Let him get mixed up in the clash between US soldiers and the locals who hate them.”

“Perfect!” The car slowed down as it approached a random parking garage, made a quick right turn then stopped. “You'll be getting some info from Aoi,” Asami said as he and Takaba got out. “Save it for Monday – I'll be with Akihito at Viewfinder for the rest of the weekend.” He closed the car door and the pair ducked into the garage before anyone could spot them.

Kirishima watched the mirrors as he drove away to be sure he hadn't been followed. He was worried, if only because it was in his nature. _Asami is taking a real risk with this association. Yashiro is mercurial and unpredictable and sly. The relationship with Doumeki is too fresh to be counted on. And I don't approve of using Aoi as go-between._

_Asami believes it will work. Hopefully, he's right about Yashiro and Doumeki wanting to find a line of work that suits them both and putting each other's safety first. If Yashiro turns out to be good at information analyzing it will take some pressure off me and Asami. Aoi can go back to her art once we're set up. She's a tough cookie where it counts and she has Sasaki all wrapped up._

Kirishima, having thought it all out, set aside Asami-related issues and told his phone to dial Ayano. It wasn't too late and he had tomorrow off.


	7. So Excited!

**So Excited!**

“Aoi...how the hell are you connected to Asami Ryuichi?” Yashiro broke the silence.

She smiled at him weakly. “Well, I answered an online ad for some graphic design work and the guy who hired me also designed the website for Hakue, the new company Usami Haruhiko created with Asami-sama as a partner. I was, uh, keeping track of yakuza news because of Onii-san, so I almost turned down the job when I saw Aki had worked for him. But everything said he was done with crime, so I decided it was safe enough.”

She sipped her tea and almost spit it back out – it had gone cold. “Then Onii-san told me about waiting for you and I went a little crazy. I asked Aki to help me meet Asami-sama. I thought maybe he would suggest a good place for me to start looking. The worst he could do was laugh at me and kick me out. Well, he did laugh at me. But he also said he'd look into it in exchange for my painting a mural in the office. Next thing I knew, it was all set up. Not only did he find you, but he arranged for Tsunakawa to find you. They told me to stay away.”

Yashiro stared at her. “He already knew who I was when you asked him, you realize? If your time painting that wall is worth anything, you're probably overpaying him. I doubt it took any effort at all for him to find me.”

“I...” No, she hadn't realized. _I'm an idiot._ “Well, it's worth it to me. I wanted to paint the mural and a lot of people will see it, so it's an investment in my own business. Naru's already hired me to do another one when I finish at Hakue, and Aki wants me to do more design work with him. Takaba says he'll introduce me to someone at Marukawa Publishing about designing book covers.”

“Takaba – what does he do, besides looking pretty on Asami's arm?”

Iku fielded that one. “He's a photographer and journalist. He owns a studio called Viewfinder and shoots a lot of publicity pictures for celebrities and events. They aren't a couple in public, by the way. They show up together privately but never anywhere that could be reported. You won't see them together in the news or gossip columns. I'm sure they snuck in the back door here. I don't know if that's just for Takaba's safety or because of Asami's new public image.”

“How is Naru connected? And who is Kirishima?” Yashiro was going to pick her brain, now that she was talking.

“Naru is Usami-sama's...close friend? Kirishima is Asami's personal assistant. They're both really nice. Usami-sama is kind of standoffish if Naru's not around.” Doumeki was looking at Aoi like she'd grown an extra head. “What?” she asked him.

“Why do you know so many gay couples? Those two, Naru and Usami, that guy with the colored hair who was with you at the casino had a boyfriend...Is this Kirishima also? You understand 'personal assistant' means bodyguard? He is probably Asami's second in command.”

Aoi didn't know how to answer. “I guess there are a lot of them around but I didn't even think about it.”

Iku laughed. “You mean Hiroto? He's the daytime manager here at Mon Chaton – was a bartender until recently. One of the fake bodyguards with us that night is also his boyfriend. I mean, they're a threesome. And the other guy with us that night is gay too. So is my best friend. I guess once you meet one, you end up meeting more.”

“Kirishima's not,” Aoi put in. “He's dating a woman named Ayano. Anyway, he's been kind to me.”

They were getting off-topic. “As interesting as their sex lives are, let's get back to Asami. He left the yakuza, but he must be keeping tabs on them. He mentioned information as a commodity, and I suppose he would need to be sure they aren't going to come after him or disrupt his businesses. You don't know who he is, do you, Doumeki?”

“I've heard his name, but I didn't pay much attention. No one ever spoke like they had met him personally so it didn't seem important.”

“I suppose that makes sense. Bosses like Misumi and Tsunakawa are bugs he could step on without notice. International smuggling on a massive scale. Guns and casinos in Monaco and nightclubs so exclusive even the Emperor would have to pass a test to get a membership. He hobnobbed with corrupt officials and stole from governments and dealt with terrorists. He's a billionaire – and I mean that in American dollars. And he was never caught, no evidence at all to connect him to any of it. Which is why I asked him about removing my cop problem. I'm certain he still has connections high up in law enforcement.”

Aoi knew Asami had been a powerful gangster but hadn't understood to what degree. “Ehhh? And I just walked into his office and asked him to do me a favor?” She was horrified by her naivete. Iku's expression mirrored hers - he also hadn't understood Asami's past life.

“His apartment was invaded by a team of mercenaries with bombs and grenades and assault rifles. He escaped by private helicopter from his penthouse roof, leaving behind a pile of dead bodies. I believe Takaba's been kidnapped and held hostage more than once. He wasn't kidding about Takaba being a weakness or paying the price. And after all that Asami extricated himself from the yakuza without bad blood and has been accepted into the world of high finance.”

Yashiro looked at Doumeki. “He went out of his way to help Aoi and put us all in his debt. He made me an offer perfectly tailored to my tastes and situation and personality. And I accepted it because I trust him. That's terrifying! I'm so excited! Corporate spies!”

He jumped up from his seat and paced around the table. “You guys are going to help, right? More cosplaying! Iku looks so trustworthy anyone would tell him their secrets. Aoi has proven her ability to pass for a hooker and she can offer her services as a muralist or artist to all kinds of people. Doumeki, you'll pass as a personal trainer or a cop – I'll have to order you a new uniform. Hmm, I'm going to need a computer geek...”

Aoi looked at Iku, sure he was about to run screaming from this insanity. _Any normal person would, right?_ she asked herself. But no, the gleam in his eyes matched the butterflies in her stomach. It was thrilling, the touch of danger. _I feel alive in the strangest way._ “We've gone mad.”

Yashiro struck a pose and proclaimed, “'I am but mad north-north-west. When the wind is southerly, I know a hawk from a handsaw.'” [Hamlet, 2.2] He said it in English, so no one had a clue what he meant.

Another voice replied to him, “'As I perchance hereafter shall think meet to put an antic disposition on.'” [Hamlet, 1.5] They turned to see Naru standing in the doorway. “Sounds like you are having fun here. I take it Asami's proposal was agreeable?”

Yashiro narrowed his eyes. “What do you think of him?”

Naru didn't hesitate. “Aside from the deliciously sinful good looks and animal magnetism? He knows instinctively how to use people. I don't mean that in a bad way. He assesses a person's talents and skills and finds the best use for them – a use that is mutually beneficial. Often they're given a lot more responsibility than they think they can handle, but they meet the challenge and then go beyond. Aoi, you've added the company motto to the wall?”

She nodded. “Renovation, Innovation, Motivation.”

“Those words don't refer only to business matters. Personal as well. He has his own kind of integrity – he does what he says he'll do, whether that's helping you or destroying you. He doesn't waste his energy on people who aren't worth it. Don't underestimate Takaba either. He's very intuitive when it comes to people and he's loyal to Asami in every way. Hearts and minds – the two of them are a stunning combination.”

Naru walked up close to Yashiro and looked him directly in the eyes. “I think you're a very smart man. Don't waste a minute on the past. Take your Doumeki and love him well. 'Lay aside life-harming heaviness, And entertain a cheerful disposition.' [Richard II, 2.2] You as well, young Iku,” Naru called out. “Cherish your Doumeki. They're a rare pair.”

Naru turned to leave. Then he spun back around. “I almost forgot! Shakespeare does that to me, damn it! Spoiled my exit. Here,” he handed out four tickets. “Because this wasn't exactly the date night you all had planned, try again next week. And your bill is taken care of.”

Aoi gasped. “Whaaa?! 'A Second Chance at First Love!' Really, Naru? Oh my god! These...are these for the invitation-only premiere?! Eeeek!” she squealed, hurling herself into Iku's arms.

“Dress to the nines, my dears. It's a red carpet and there will be press. If you're feeling a bit shy about being seen, there will be plenty of others in the same boat since the whole crew and their families will be coming as well. Just join a pack and keep your heads down.”

“But Naru! What's the movie about? Tell me pleeeeease!” Aoi wheedled.

“I can't spoil the surprise! Just be there – you'll get to meet all sorts of interesting people.” With a final wave, Naru left the room.

Yashiro realized this would be the perfect opportunity to insinuate himself, to study and observe and begin to familiarize himself with the way the other half lived. He looked at Doumeki and smiled. “I can't wait to see you in a tuxedo. You know I'm going to look fabulous.”

“I might die if you look too beautiful boss,” Doumeki deadpanned.

“Don't call me that! Call me honey or sweetie or your sexy baby or any damned thing but 'boss!' Iku, what do you call Aoi?”

“Uh...Aoi.”

“Good god, aren't any of you romantics? Don't you-”

Doumeki wrapped him in his arms and caressed his face. “Shut up, my love.” And kissed him. _That'll work._

**Welp, I managed another one guys! And next week is the movie premiere - wish me luck in writing that one!**

**The Tokyo Yaoiverse will return with its 30th entry and probably 30 sexy men looking delicious in their suits and tuxedos!**


End file.
